Oh how the mighty fall in love
by lyriafiction
Summary: Au and kind of crossover with skins. Pairing is Isabelle and Emily. If you're offended by that don't read it. This is set after City of bones. The Lightwoods are being investigated by the clave and their childreen are forced to attend a mundane high school.
1. Chapter 1

Isabelle Lightwood woke up early as she usually did. And just for a moment she stayed in bed with her eyes closed and pretended that it was just a normal day. She would get up in 15 minutes, make a horribly burned breakfast for her family and after watching them eat it without complaining about the taste they would start training.

She allowed herself to revel in that fantasy for a bit longer before she had to open her eyes and face reality. But then it came banging on her door, or well.. Jace came banging on her door.

She sighed and got up to get ready. Nothing was normal. Nothing had been normal for the last few months.

The Clave was investigating their parents connection to Valentine Morgenstern and therefore Maryse and Robert Lightwood had to be in Idris.

The Penhallows had temporarily taken over the New York Institute. Jace, Alec and Isabelle were still allowed to live and train there, however they were not allowed to go hunting.

Basically they were inactive shadowhunters at the moment. Isabelle didn't even know that the clave could do that to them.. well until they did it.

And what are inactive shadowhunters supposed to do? Of course go to a mundane school. Not as a punishment, but to lose their snobbish attitude towards mundanes. Bullshit was what Isabelle thought.

After Isabelle had taken a shower she stood in front of her closet and decided she needed to go shopping. Somehow she figured it wouldn't be exactly appropriate to wear extremely short dresses or leather pants to a mundane school. For now the leather pants would have to do.

She put them and a dark blue tank top on. Everybody would be able to see her runes, but she just couldn't bring herself to care.

Her Hair was up in a tight ponytail and she had put some make up on.

With another sigh she put her hunting boots on. It was either them or some killer heels. _I really need to go shopping!_

With a small smirk she put her whip on as a bracelet and a leather jacket and went to meet her brothers.

* * *

When the three Lightwoods entered the mundane high school everybody started staring. Izzy was flanked by her brothers and stared straight ahead.

She didn't want to make friends, in fact she wanted to keep the interaction with the mundanes to a minimum.

Jace was grinning, as always. He seemed to be rather entertained by the idea of attending school.

Alec also wore a small smile. It was still a mystery to her why her brothers hadn't been appalled by the claves order.

When they arrived at Izzy's classroom Jace pinched her cheek."Cheer up, it's gonna be fun!" "You're right! At least I get a break from the two of you!" she could hear Jace laughing when she turned on her heel and headed for a table in the back of the room.

Of course she didn't mean that, in fact she secretly wished to be in the same class as her brothers but she would never admit that.

She successfully kept the mundanes from taking the seat next to hers by glaring at them until they walked by.

When the bell rang and every seat except the one next to hers was taken she leaned back with a satisfied smirk on her face. _This isn't too bad._

Just when she though this day started to be bearable a tiny dark red-haired(obviously dyed) girl came rushing through the door. And it really didn't help to glare at her when she walked in Izzys direction but she did it anyways.

The redhead put her stuff down and glanced at Isabelle who looked like she would explode any second.

* * *

At lunchtime rushed outside to meet her brothers who were already seated at a table.

"This is horrible!"she exclaimed."The teachers really need to get their facts straight! They are so wrong about history! And the students are even worse. They are staring at me all the time and some of them even try to make conversation. As if I would like to talk to them!"

"You know that that's why we're here right? This kind of behavior is exactly why they sent us to a mundane school. We're supposed to make friends and prove to the clave that we don't think we're better than mundanes." Alec responded calmly while Jace winked at some giggling girls.

"So you're saying this is my fault?" she scoffed and got up. "No! I'm just saying we should at least try to-" "Save it!" she scoffed and threw some fries along with a death glare at Jace who was still grinning at some girls before storming off.

Isabelle knew very well that her reaction was childish and not really accounted for but she just needed to let some of the anger out. Now that she was on her own she felt a bit silly.

She wandered around for a bit before she found herself in the girls bathroom. Staring at her reflection in the mirror she waited until the bell rang again and she was left alone in the room.

Thoughtfully she looked at herself. Really looked. She never thought she'd see herself so lonely. Slowly she raised her hands and undid her Ponytail. Her long ink-black hair fell down and somehow she suddenly looked softer. More mundane.

She couldn't imagine not being a shadowhunter. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to grow up among mundanes, without a clue about what was really going on in the world. But she just couldn't imagine it. She loved her life, she loved adrenalin rush she gets while hunting, she loved the exercise, she loved being forced to live in the moment. She loved all of it. And she definitely wouldn't give it up, not for anything and especially not for a life like this.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a certain red-haired girl practically fell through the door. Without thinking about it she grabbed her and prevented her from falling.

"Careful there!" The girl just looked at her in a bit of awe but didn't move away. Isabelle recognized her as the girl who had been seated next to her this morning. _Maybe she hit her head or something_. "You know you're not falling anymore, you can actually quit clawing my arm now." She told her slightly amused.

The girl who was still staring at her, looked down at her hands and suddenly let go. "Oh sorry! I'm Em..-" she started to say, but Izzy was out the door before she could even finish.

* * *

**Hello everybody :) So this is my first fanfiction and I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, english is not my first language ;)**

**I hope you all like it, but I'd be happy to hear some feedback, tips and criticism.**

**And if anybody wants to become a beta reader for this fanfiction just let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

After skipping last period and going shopping instead, Isabelle returned to the institute. Jia, Patrick and Aline Penhallow were out. Jace and Alec were in the training room sparring. After doing a bit of target practice Izzy found herself increadibly bored.

_Let's have some fun._

She scrolled through her contacts on her phone and dialed Anthony's number. Anthony was a vampire with whom she had hooked up a couple of times before. He was more than happy to hear from her.

Izzy stood in her room in front of the mirror, wearing a tight dark green dress with that Clary would definitely call slutty. She put on some earrings and high heels and smiled at herself. _That's more like it._

Not far from the Institute Anthony picked her up on his motorcycle. They headed straight to a downworlders club. It wasn't her first time in that club and she had to admit she quite enjoyed it there.

When Anthony bought her her first drink she didn't even ask what was in it before downing it at once.

"Wow someone really wants to have fun tonight!" he grinned at her. "That's why I called you."

Isabelle had always been quite fond of Anthony. He could always make her laugh and as a plus he was a few inches taller than her. The young vampire had hit on her one night at a bar even though he could clearly see that she was a Nephilim. After that they became fast friends who occasionally hooked up.

"Alright then! Let's go dance!"

Anthony wiggled with his eyebrows and started to dance right there and then at the bar. The macarena. Izzy gaped at him for a second before she threw hear head back and laughed wholeheartedly for the first time that day.

"You're incredibly talented!" "I know right? Maybe I should try our for one of those casting shows." "Definitely! You'd always have my vote!"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor still grinning. In spite of his rather idiotic performance a few minutes ago he could actually dance.

And for a few hours Izzy let go of everything and just enjoyed feeling the bass pounding through her chest and Anthony close to her.

From time to time they stopped for a few rounds of shots. But mostly they danced the night away.

Around 4 a.m a fairly drunk Isabelle Lightwood clung to Anthonys arm while they walked to an abandoned building that he made his second home.

"I really wish every night could be like this." she slurred. "Oh Honey me too. But I guess you wouldn't be yourself if every night would be like this and I rather like you." he said smiling at her. "That's true I'm kind of awesome." she agreed thoughtfully. Anthony had to bite back a laugh and kissed her on the cheek. "Indeed you are."

When they arrived at his flat they slumped down on the couch and turned on the TV. The originals was on and they started to make fun of the way they portrayed vampires in the show.

"Look at their face when their fangs come out! That's just so wrong!" Izzy laughed. "I know right? And daylight rings, those wimps should try to make it in the real world! Especially big bad Klaus!" "Oh but Klaus is kind of hot." "You just like his accent! You always had a weakness for british accents! That's why you think I'm hot." Izzy laughed at that "You're so full of yourself! But I admit british accents are attractive. Imagine Marcel with a british accent! That would be heaven."They went on like that for hours until they fell asleep.

A strange buzzing woke Izzy up. Her head pounded and she really didn't want to open her eyes. But the buzzing was pretty persistent. She groaned and felt around for her phone blindly.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded a bit hoarse. "Izzy! We called you like 5 times already! Where are you? We told Jia you went running this morning. The school called yesterday and she's already mad at you! Get your ass to school right now! I brought your stuff for today!" She had to hold the phone away from her ear to avoid a massive headache while Alec went on ranting. "Alright, alright calm down I'll be there. Thanks for covering for me." she murmured still sleepy before she hung up on him. "Tony? Are you awake?" "How could I not be when you're making this much noise?" He responded grumpily. He really wasn't a morning person. "Sorry honey." she laughed and regretted it immediately. Her head was really pounding. "You wouldn't happen to have a change of clothes and an aspirin for me,would you?" "Have a look at the closet and leave quietly, no pain killers though, since you know I don't really get any headaches." "Right, almost forgot." She made her way to his closet and raised her eyebrows. _Boyfriend look it is!_ She put on some of his pants and a shirt which was so a bit too big but it would have to do. _At least he doesn't like baggy jeans._ "Hey you don't own any sunglasses do you?" "Top drawer.. and don't ask why I need them! Sunglasses are just brilliant." She grinned at that and chose some pilot sunglasses. Finally she put on her high heels and was surprisingly pleased by her outfit. It might have looked a bit weird on anybody else but Izzy somehow could pull of almost everything.

Even though she rushed to school, she still missed first period. Thankfully her brother had put her books for the day in her locker.

When she turned up for second period she could feel her classmates stare at her again. Will that ever end?

She hoped her teacher would have the decency not to ask her to take the sunglasses off. But of course he did just that. Not only did she not put any make up on, but she also looked completely exhausted. Which she actually was. She didn't even put an effort into glaring at her classmates. Instead she just fought to keep her eyes open and hoped this day would be over soon.

When it was time for the lunch break she dragged herself to Jace and Alec and let her head fall on the table. "Kill me now." "Ah I don't want to get my hands dirty this early, but don't worry Jia will do it later anyways." Jace said dryly. She glared at him weakly before closing her eyes again. "Where were you anyways?" Alec asked. "Out. Wake me up when the break is over."was all she murmured before she fell asleep.

Jace woke her by pinching her nose. "Rise and shine!" "Can you just not be that cheerful?" She groaned. Alec pushed a cup of coffee in her direction. "See that's what a good brother does!" She greedily downed half of the cup at once.

"Love you too"Jace replied laughing before he and Alec made their way to their classroom.

When she got up and turned around somebody bumped into her.. and spilled her coffee all over her shirt. When she looked up a shocked redhead stared at her." Seriously?" Was all she said."I am so sorry! I really didn't see you there" She apologized while she got some paper towels and started to try and dry her shirt with them. Izzy just watched the girl who had turned red for a couple of seconds. "I know they're gorgeous and all, but I usually don't like people I don't know rubbing my boobs." The girl looked up at her dumbfounded and turned an even darker shade of red. " I didn't.. I mean I didn't mean to.. I was just-" Izzy took the paper towels from her and had to bite back a grin. For some reason she found the rambling quite entertaining. " Right, if you don't mind I have a class to get to." She walked past the redhead. "Wait! I have a spare shirt in my locker if you want to change?" Izzy turned to look at her with raised eyebrows. She does realize she's tiny right? "Sure cause that's gonna fit." she responded before rushing off.

After sitting through a whole day with a coffee stained shirt, Isabelle really wasn't looking forward to go home and facing Jia. No doubt the school would have called about her absence this morning aswell.

She took a deep breath and braced herself inwardly before she entered the institute.

Jia was already waiting for her, looking not pleased at all. "What were you thinking?" _Here we go._ "Skipping school in your first week, on your first day to be exact! Why would you do that? And what about this morning? Do you want the clave to doubt you? Do you honestly think you're better than mundanes? Than your brothers? Cause they are trying. You have to think before you act!" While ia told her how badly she screwed up Izzy suddenly started to feel very small in her chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabelle was laying in her bed staring at the ceiling after listening to Jia lecturing her. She was angry, angry at the clave and angry at herself. She couldn't deny that she screwed up and she was hoping that it wouldn't make her parents situation worse.

All of this would be so much easier if Valentine wouldn't have stolen the mortal sword.

_But he did so quit whining about it._

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in."She said while sitting up. Alec entered and walked over to Izzys bed. "Are you okay?" he asked tentatively. "Yeah you know just realizing what a bitch I've been these past few days." She heard her brother chuckle and then they sat in silence for a moment. "How do you do it?" she finally asked."They're just people Izzy, it certainly isn't their fault that we have to go there. And you like Clary and Simon right? They're basically mundanes too." "Yes but they are just..different.""Well maybe you'll find that there are other 'different' mundanes as well." Izzy couldn't really argue with that. "Just try Izzy. That's all they're expecting."

Izzy nodded slowly and laid back down. Alec squeezed her hand lightly before leaving her to her thoughts.

The next morning Isabelle Lightwood entered the high school wearing plain jeans, sneakers, a grey tank top and a dark blue cardigan. But that was not the only thing that was changed. There was no scowl on her face. She still looked straight ahead and avoided eye contact. But something was definitely different about her and the other students seemed to notice it.

During class she let her eyes wander. She realized she knew nothing about her classmates. Not even their names. If she had met anyone of them in the hallway she wouldn't even have been able to recognize them. Well except the clumsy redhead. But she didn't know her name either.

During lunch break she sat with her brothers and 2 of their classmates. She didn't actively take part in the conversation but she answered when someone asked her a question. Alec seemed to be content with that. Meanwhile she observed the dynamic between the other students. It was pretty easy to spot the 'Queen B' and her minions. Apparently the redhead was one of them. At that Izzy made a face. Somehow it didn't feel like someone like that would belong in such a group. _How would you know? It's not like you've had a conversation with her._

When she let her eyes wander again they came to a halt at a table where said redhead sat alone. _Wait what?_ She looked back to the group of girls. _Now that's interesting. So the redhead has a twin, with a questionable taste in fashion.._

She spent the rest of the break watching the girl sitting alone at the table, apparently waiting for someone. Sometimes she glanced at her sister and made a face._ Not a big fan huh?_

Suddenly the girl looked directly at her and caught Izzy staring. Izzy bit her lip and looked back at her for a few seconds before she turned her head back to the guys at her table,acting as if she was actually listening to the conversation. Her thoughts were still on the clumsy girl when one of the guys asked her a question and looked at her expectantly. Unsure about what he had said she just nodded and gave a small smile. "Really? Awesome! The Party starts around 9 at Pete's place, but you and your brothers can come over anytime you want!" _Wait what? Did I just agree to go to a party this weekend?_ Suddenly she felt the need to bang her head against something hard. Several times.

During PE they did some track and field which didn't even make her sweat the slightest bit and the teacher basically begged her to join the school's team. After considering it for a moment she agreed. It wasn't a team sport so she didn't need to befriend the rest of the team and it wasn't as if it was actually exhausting her. Also she promised to try to fit in. That was a good start wasn't it?

After the lesson she had to stay for a bit longer to talk about the training times and the upcoming competitions.

So when she finally entered the changing room she was surprised that someone was still in the shower. After changing into the bikini she brought with her she walked in the shower room to find no one else than the red-haired girl in there. The girl hadn't noticed Izzy yet, so she let her eyes travel down her body. She was certainly beautiful and Izzy kind of envied her tiny frame. It wasn't like Isabelle wasn't confident with her looks, just the opposite actually. She knew she was pretty, but she couldn't help being a bit self-conscious about her height. There were not many boys who were taller than her and she hated that fact.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the girl turned the water off and when Izzy looked back up she saw her staring at her. _Caught again.._ Izzy turned and walked to one of the showers on the opposite wall without looking back at her. "It suits you, you know." She heard her saying and shot her a questioning look. "When you leave your hair down." she explained and turned to leave. Before she entered the changing room she turned her head again and smiled shyly "I'm Emily by the way." Isabelle didn't have time to respond before Emily left. _Emily huh? Cute._ Isabelles Interest was peaked.

That evening when the three Lightwoods came home Jia Penhallow was more than pleased to hear about Izzy joining the track and field team as well as her agreeing to go to a party. _Not voluntarily, but as long as she's happy about it._

After training for hours with her brothers she sat alone in her room. The Penhallows were out hunting._ I should be out there too._ It bothered her a lot that other shadowhunters were out in that particular minute, risking their lives while she sat in her room, supposedly doing homework. It just wasn't right, it wasn't what she was meant to do. But it couldn't be helped. Absent-mindedly she played around with her family ring and wondering how her parents were doing.


	4. Chapter 4

By friday night Izzy had figured out that Emily usually wasn't sitting by herself in the cafeteria but with a friend. Some guy from a different class.

She had spent all thursday observing the girl and found herself becoming a bit curious about her. So friday morning she decided she was going to 'make contact' as she called it in her head. The whole thing felt like a secret undercover operation to her, it was just missing a codename. Jace would probably have the perfect idea for one.

During lunch break that day she was walking over to Emily's table with a big smile on her face. A few seconds before she actually reached it this guy swooped in and stole the seat, making Izzy take a sharp turn to the left, heading right back to the boys table.

"Got some coordination problems there?" Jace smirked "You should work on that before we go hunting again."

"Ooh please go back to waving at your fan-girls now, would you? They're staring." "Of course they are, I look dashing as always!" Jace remarked with a smug grin on his face. Izzy just rolled her eyes at him. While the boys we're talking about the upcoming party, Izzy listened only halfheartedly, her eyes not leaving Emily for a second. The boy at her table had light brown curls, blue eyes and made Emily laugh a lot. Suddenly the boy said something that made Emily blush. Laughing, she slapped him playfully. Isabelle smiled at that, it reminded her a bit of Anthony and herself, well except that she wouldn't blush. Never. Or at least she couldn't recall the last time that she had blushed. "Who's staring now?" Jace whispered, startling her. _How did I not notice him creeping up on me like this?!_ "I'm not staring!" "Oh but you are, I can understand why though. She is pretty in an odd kind of way." At that moment Emily looked their way and found both of them staring at her. Looking a bit irritated she raised an eyebrow before she turned her attention back to the other student. "I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you though, she probably thinks we're some kind of weird stalkers. But she should feel lucky, at least one of them is hot." "I don't have any hopes! But thanks for commenting on my good looks." "If I had been talking about you I would have said something like 'And one of them looks like an abandoned puppy.'" "I do not!" "Sure you do, staring at her like that." "As I said before, I was not staring and besides at least I don't need the attention of desperate little high school girls to feel good about myself." "A bit jealous, aren't you? I'm sure there are a few who secretly admire you as well, don't worry." While the siblings attention had shifted completely on each other and their bickering, they didn't notice Emily watching them smiling. This was the first time since Isabelle Lightwood had enrolled at her high school that Emily saw her doing something with a spark of something that almost looked like passion. She had wondered what it would take to break that facade of indifference the Lightwoodgirl liked to keep up. Apparently her brother knew exactly what buttons he needed to push to get her to drop it.

The rest of the day Izzy tried not to stare at Emily anymore, although she couldn't resist sneaking a few glances from time to time. Of course always when Emily looked at her as well. _Oh for goodness sake it's not as if Jace is right. I don't need to prove a point here._

Friday night Isabelle was staring at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a long wine red sleeveless shirt, dark blue jeans shorts, high heeled studded boots, her red necklace and a black leather jacket. Her hair was down. It was a bit unusual for her but she liked it once in a while. Of course it had nothing to do with Emily's comment about it, it was not like she would even attend the party. No she most likely wouldn't and there was also no little voice in her head whispering that maybe just maybe she secretly hoped for her to be there. Nope not at all.

Before she left the room to join her brothers she grabbed Anthonys Sunglasses. She had come to like them a lot. "And they do come in handy if you want to stare at people without them noticing" said a small voice inside her head that sounded suspiciously like Jace.

When the three of them arrived at the party there were already quite a few intoxicated teenagers. This wasn't a party Izzy would usually attend. She was used to downworlder parties. They were different and one had to be careful not to drink magical cocktails, but Izzy loved them. Lately she had been able to attend a lot of them, since Magnus loved to party and depending on who of the two you asked he was dating Alec at the moment, which meant they were invited to every single one of them. Sadly she wouldn't be able to attend the one he was hosting tonight, since she agreed to come to a mundane party instead. "Well this is gonna be fun." Jace announced. Izzy snorted and let her eyes wander through the room. There was a billiard table, which was used for some sort of drinking game, there was a table offering lots of different drinks, there was music blasting and there were so many students getting drunk. Nothing special really. Alec and Jace dragged her along when they went to greet some of their classmates. When she caught herself zoning out of the conversation and instead searching the crowd for a certain red-haired girl she decided it was enough. She was here to get to know some people, it didn't really matter who it was. "So who is up for a drinking game?" she asked and instantly all of the boys (except her brothers) volunteered._ Maybe Jace is right, this is gonna be fun._

After she had beaten every one of them in beer pong she started to feel slight effects of the alcohol, but compared to the boys she was fairly sober. She danced with a couple of them, but made it very clear that that was all she was interested in. She soon found herself bored and decided ditch this. Texting Anthony if he could pick her up and take her to Magnus' Party, she made her way to the bathroom to freshen up her make up. When she opened the door and looked up, she found the room already occupied.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fucking wankers. All of them." Emily stood in front of the basin and furiously tried to scrub something off her dress. Isabelle raised her eyebrows in amusement and stepped closer. _This is a nice surprise._

There was a rather large red stain on the girl's yellow dress. _Probably red wine or some red juice mixed with alcohol._ "I doubt this is gonna come off with just water." she said, making her presence known. Emily looked up in surprise, she hadn't noticed the other girl coming in. "Here let me." Izzy said, putting some soap on the stain and started to scrub it herself.

"So what did you do to piss the 'cool kids' off?" she asked. "Why would you think that I pissed anyone off?" Emily asked slightly irritated. "Well you just arrived and someone already spilled their drink all over you. And by the looks of it, it wasn't exactly an accident." "How do you know I just arrived?" "Well you are tiny, but you can hardly miss your red hair, and I haven't seen you tonight up until now." Izzy stated, making Emily smile. "I don't think this is coming off anytime soon." she added and let go of the other girls dress.

"So are you gonna tell me why they aren't exactly fond of you?" "I didn't do anything." Emily said defiantly. "Sure, cause they always just spill their drinks on pretty girls for no reason at all." Izzy drawled. "I just shouldn't have come tonight." "Then why did you?" "Theo talked me into it." "Your boyfriend?" At that Emily looked somewhat offended. "No! definitely not." "If you say so." Izzy shrugged and went to freshen up her make up.

Emily watched in silence for a few minutes. "I like your tattoos." "They're not tattoos." Izzy immediately replied without thinking. "What are they then? Henna tattoos?" _Oh Izzy you and your big mouth!_ "Look you don't want to tell me what happened between you and the others and I don't want to tell you about my tattoos alright?" She said sharply, making the other girl take a step back. "Alright take off your dress." Izzy said after glancing at her cellphone **'Sure thing, be there in 5-A'**. "Excuse me?!" "Your dress, take it off." she repeated, taking her own shirt off. Emily just gaped at her. Izzy threw her shirt at the staring girl. "This should fit you just fine as a dress." "Ehem thank you? And you are gonna wear what exactly?" Emily asked still staring openly. "Oh don't worry, my ride will be here in a few minutes." Izzy grinned at her, putting on her leather jacked and zipping it up just far enough to look at least halfway dressed.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Emily? Are you alright in there?" It took the girl a bit to answer. "Yes Theo, I'm fine thank you! Just give me a few minutes!" "Better hurry up then, we wouldn't want to keep your boyfriend waiting." Izzy teased. "He is not my boyfriend! I'm not even into that!" "Interesting." Izzy raised an eyebrow and shot her a curious look.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way then. Oh and please try not to ruin my shirt, I'm rather fond of it." with that she left the other girl staring after her, still dumbfounded.

When she exited the house Anthony was already waiting for her. He threw her a helmet and without looking back they were on their way to Magnus.

* * *

_A real party at last._ Izzy entered the loft and was pleased by what she saw. "Now that's what I call a party!" She exclaimed. Anthony laughed. "Was it really that bad?" "Not bad.. just boring."_ Except for the last 20 minutes._ Magnus spotted them and made his way over. "Isabelle. Anthony. What a pleasant surprise! I didn't think you were joining us tonight." His yellow-green eyes were clearly searching for the other black-haired Lightwood sibling. "He's not here... yet." Izzy smiled warmly at him. She hadn't been too thrilled when she found out her brother dated a warlock, but Magnus certainly had proven himself and she had grown quite fond of him. Also she had to admit he somehow always managed to look amazing.

Magnus smiled back at her. "We'll see. But where are my manners, May I take your coat?" "Sure" Izzy said and let him help her out of her leather jacket, leaving her in just her bra and the red necklace. "Bolt choice." Magnus grinned approvingly, when he saw the necklace he seemed far away for a few seconds. Anthony just hummed in agreement. "Your brother certainly could learn a thing or two from you." "Oh he might surprise you yet." Izzy winked at him before dragging Anthony to the bar. Normally most downworlders would stare at a shadowhunter running around topless at one of their parties, but Izzy had somewhat become a regular at Magnus parties and no one really took notice of her anymore.

"Not that I disapprove or anything, but was this outfit planned?" The vampire asked her while they waited for their cocktails. "No, I had a pretty nice shirt, but then something came up." "Something or someone?" he teased. "Someone, but not like that." she clarified laughing.

* * *

Alec turned up some time later that night, when Izzy and Anthony were already fairly drunk and making out on some couch. "Where did my sisters shirt go?" he asked Magnus, irritation lear in his voice. "She arrived here this way." "Oh?" Alec's eyebrow shot up, but he didn't have a lot of time to think about it, with a hot warlock demanding his attention.

When Isabelle woke the next morning, she found herself curled up to Anthony. A small smile crept up her face. She liked this. A lot. This was easy and safe, Anthony was easy and safe. They always had a good time with no feelings attached. Both of them knew better than to expect anything more than their friendship with certain benefits."It's kind of creepy waking up to you smiling like that." Anthony interrupted her thoughts. "Always the charmer." She laughed, getting up to get dressed. Anthony's eyes following her constantly. "Oh no you're not taking another shirt! You still have to bring me back my clothes you borrowed last time!" He protested when she began to look through his closet. "Oh but I like them way too much to give them back." She grinned at him while putting on another one of his shirts. "Just like I like these way too much to return them." She added while she put on the sunglasses she had borrowed last time as well. "Thieving shadwohunters. My favorites." He drawled. "It's not like you don't have anything else to wear." She laughed and bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek before she left. It was true though. Anthony probably owned more clothes than Isabelle and her brothers combined.


	6. Chapter 6

When Isabelle Lightwood reached the institute she wasn't surprised to see her brother, obviously trying to sneak in. She let it go with a smile and waited a few minutes before entering to spare him the awkwardness.

Then she headed to the kitchen, in desperate need of a coffee. Jace was already sitting at the table, eating some cereal. "Ah, you've returned for the walk of shame have you?" He grinned at her while she made her coffee. "Strangely when I went to get my parabatei and his sister to train with me it seemed like neither of them were home." "Don't act all innocent, just because you managed to come back home earlier than them." Aline Penhallow commented, entering the room. Izzy just raised an eyebrow at him, sipping some coffee. "Alec!" Jace happily changed the subject when the third Lightwood sibling entered the room. "Do you think Magnus would terribly mind if I occupied his TV for the day?" Alec blushed a bit at the mention of the warlock. "I don't know why?" "Well there's a Project Runway marathon on tonight." "A what?" "Project runway? Girls creating outfits from basically nothing? Seriously? You realize you are attending a mundane school. You're just hopeless!" They all looked at him as if he'd gone mad. "You know, now that I think about it you should all join me! It could prove quite useful to know about that stuff, we could lose our clothes anytime during a fight." "Or when you lose your shirt mysteriously at a mundane party." Alec said dryly shooting Izzy a look who started to choke on her coffee. "Of course, in that situation it would be useful as well.. wait.. What did I miss?!" "Aaaand that's my cue to leave, I really need a hot shower." Isabelle said, walking out the room. "Hey wait! What did I miss! Come on somebody tell me!"

While the hot water was running down her body, Izzy couldn't help but wonder how Emily's night went after she left. For some reason she was oddly curious about the girl. _I really want to know who spilled that drink on her, and why.. I wonder what she looked like in my shirt..Wait.. Why do I keep thinking about her? It's not like she's a downworlder or anything.. at least then I would have a reason to be interested in her.._

After spending the weekend mostly training, trying to get a certain redhead out of her head, dodging Jace questions about her missing shirt and watching several hours of Project Runway at Magnus' loft(She still couldn't believe that Jace and Magnus actually enjoyed that show and decided to make this a regular thing!), she was almost glad to be back at school. Almost.

Izzy and her brothers were collecting some books from their lockers when Emily approached the Lightwoodgirl. "Hey! I brought you back your shirt, it's already washed and don't worry it is and was stain free. Thanks again." Emily said while handing her the shirt. "You're very welcome." Izzy smiled warmly at her. "So how did your evening go after I left?" "Uh not as bad as I anticipated." the red-haired girl laughed lightly. "There were lots of stares and awkward looks, I guess people noticed that my 'dress' was previously your shirt." "Ah they were probably just jealous, who wouldn't want to have Izzy strip for them." Jace interrupted the girls, causing Izzy to roll her eyes. "I"m Jace Lightwood by the way." he said grinning at Izzy "Emily, may I introduce you to my hardly annoying brother?" Izzy said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Hi, pleasure to meet you." Emily smiled at him. "Oh, love your british accent, don't you agree Izzy?" _I'm going to kill him for this later. I so am._ "Uh thanks?" "Okay.. this was fun and all but I really don't want to run late. Are you coming Emily?" Izzy said, walking away without checking if the other girl was actually following her.

During Lunchtime Isabelle was sitting at the boys table, trying hard to seem interested in their conversation and ignore Jace who constantly tried to interrogate her about Emily. When she finally had enough, feeling like she needed to shut out the whole world for a while she went to the schoolyard and sat down on a bench in the sun. She leaned back and closed her eyes. _This is nice._

She spent a couple of minutes like this, until she suddenly felt as if somebody was watching her. "You know it's not polite to stare." She said, hoping that someone was actually there and she wasn't just making a fool out of herself. "And yet you do it all the time." At the sound of the familiar voice she opened her eyes and saw Emily standing in front of her. "I do not!" "Eh yeah you kind of do. Always. Or you glare. I don't think you actually notice you do it, but you do." she said with a small smile. "That's probably why most of our classmates are intimidated by you." she sat down next to the other girl. "Yeah you are clearly intimidated." Izzy joked. "You did strip for me." Emily laughed. "Which was kind of nice." Izzy raised her eyebrows. "I mean the lending me your shirt part!..Not the stripping." The black haired girls eyebrows rose even higher. "Not that that wasn't nice too, but you know.. " Emily went rambling on "Well this is awkward." she finally stopped herself and laughed. Izzy just smirked at her. "So what are you doing out here alone? Aren't you usually with your brothers and the football team?" _Football? Oh yeah that's the weird mundane sport they were always talking about._ "I just needed to be alone for a bit." "Oh I can leave" Emily said, getting up, when Izzy touched her arm to stop her. "No, it's alright. It's actually nice having you here." She said. "And you are quite entertaining." she added with a grin. "Alright." she grinned back, sitting back down. "You really aren't what I expected." "Uh okay?" "You know you guys had this whole Twilight-vibe going on." "What now?" Izzy genuinely didn't have the slightest idea what the other girl was talking about. "Twilight? You know, incredibly beautiful siblings enrolling a highschool at the same time and keeping mostly to themselves? And then in turns out they're all vampires and stuff?" "incredibly beautiful huh?" Izzy grinned smugly. "That's.. That's not the point!" Emily turned red. "How can you not know about twilight?! Do you live under a rock?!" She changed the subject quickly. _Yeah Izzy how do you not know about twilight._ "Ehm.. at our previous school, it wasn't really tolerated to have electronic devices.. We didn't have a tv or anything." "What about the books?" "I'm not much of a reader." _At least that part was true._ "That's just sad. I guess I'll have to give you a moviecation then." "Eeeh.." "Don't worry, it won't be long before you know all about the best movies." Emily said cheerfully.


End file.
